Poor Puppy
by 0SebastianMichaelis0
Summary: Zack has TOO much energy. Angeal and Sephiroth have a plan for that.


"Mornin' Angeal! Mornin' Sephiroth!" Zack Fair said at the top of his lungs, making both of the men twitch. Zack hopped up and down excitedly. " So when are we going on that new mission?" He asked, Sephiroth sighing in annoyence. "That's tommorow, Zack." Angeal said. simply, the puppy groaning in dissapointment. "Oh. Right....aw man." Sephoroth sighed as the young boy ran off. "We need to do something about that little problem." Angeal nodded. "I agree with you. The kid has so much energy! There's no way to keep up with him." Sephiroth looked at the puppy as he ran around helping everyone else. "Well. There is...ONE way." Sephiroth said. Angeal looked at him in confusion at first but then realized what the general meant. "S-sephiroth! How could you think of something like THAT!?" Sephiroth smiled and looked at Angeal. "We'll call it...a "training" excersise...Plus, I always wanted to see you in THAT type of action." Angeal gawked at the silver haired man as he walked away. To suggest someting like THAT....he must be sick. He looked back at Zack. "...this isn't going to end well."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "A special kind of training?" Zack said, tilting his head. Angeal nodded. "Sepiroth, Myself and you. It's kind of...hard to explain, but Sephiroth will tell you what to do." Zack smiled, that puppy look shining in his eyes. "REALLY!? GENERAL SEPHIROTH IS IN ON IT TOO? WOW IT MUST BE A HARD MISSION!" Angeal scanned the puppy's body, a shiver running down his spine. "Y-yeah..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Ummmm...Sephiroth? Is the training in this small room?" Zack said. It was a small bedroom with only one bed. Sephiroth smiled. "Like I said, It's a diffrent kind of training." All of a sudden, Angeal went behind Zack and got him by the arms, hoisting him up in the air. "Wh-what are you doing?" Zack said, the older man not looking him in the eye. Angeal sat on the bed and put Zack's head on his lap. "A-Angeal?" Zack said, his eyes full of innocence. "...I-I'm sorry Zack," Before Zack could say anything, Sephiroth unzipped his pants and took out his cock. "S-SEPHIROTH-SAN!?" He cried out as the man wrapped his mouth around the puppy. Sepiroth licked the head slowly, Zack hissing and arching his back. Angeal looked down at the puppy, shivering as those sky blue eyes looked up at him. "A-Angeal...! Wh-wha--?" Angeal kissed Zack on the lips, swallowing the moans coming from the boy's mouth. Sephiroth swallowed the puppy whole, a cry of pleasure muffled by Angeal's mouth. Zack squeezed Angeal's hand, Angeal already feeling terrible. He inserted his tongue into the puppy's mouth, and felt him jolt as Sephiroth shoved his fingers inside. Zack broke the kiss and cried out as Sephiroth fully inserted his fingers. "A-Angeal! I-It h-hurts!" He cried, Angeal, letting out a shaky sigh. "It's ok. I won't be as rough with you, alright?" Zack let out a shakey yes and closed his eyes as he came into Sephiroth's mouth. Sephiroth took his mouth off of him and looked up at Angeal. "Your turn, Mr. Hewley." Angeal shivvered again and looked down at Zack. "Like I said, I won't hurt you as much ok?" Zack didn't respond but Angeal knew he understood. He went down on the puppy and took his already hard member in his mouth. "U-Uhn! Angeal!" Zack cried out, feeling the older man's mouth suck on him tenderly. Sephiroth raised his eyebrow. "Now, Zack, are you choosing favorites?" He said seductivley, Zack's eyes slightly widening. "Uh..n-no s-sir." He said, gasping as Sephiroth nipped his ear. Sephiroth licked the puppy's ear, Zack shivering in response. Angeal swallowed the puppy whole, and sucked on him harder, wanting to kill Sephiroth for that question. "AH! Angeal! Please! I'm g-g--!" Angeal looked up at him and was about to remove his mouth from him, when Zack suddenly came in his mouth. Zack twitched and whined softly as Angeal took him mouth off of him. "...Zack." Sephiroth smiled. "Now for the second round." 


End file.
